


Everything Changes

by hi_no_senshi



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_no_senshi/pseuds/hi_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about taking care of each other.</p><p>Post-finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Changes

Kouta and Mai are largely energy now, largely power. 

They still have a house, in their new world. A house made out of physical things, that they maintain through physical effort. Mai reminds him, sometimes, that it means more if they work for it. It means more if they practise, and learn, and clean, instead of using power to do everything. 

(He still might catch her, sometimes, trying out different hairstyles with a flick of her fingers. She might giggle at him, when he does so.)

They each have their work, during the day. Helping their world to thrive and grow, without micromanaging. People need support, but they also need to be able to make their own decisions. They've met many new definitions of 'people', now, because many peoples from other worlds have come to visit to help, or to make sure that they're not a threat. 

But they come back home each night to the little house that they made together their first day, and they take turns cooking. Mai says that she likes having a routine. Kouta knows that it's partly that she's scared they'll begin to lose their humanity, their memories, if they focus too much on the other parts of themselves. He's scared of that, too. So they're both careful.

They dance together, in the evenings, in their little living room. They push the chairs back against the walls, and Mai counts, and they dance.

Sometimes they go back home - but they don't have to, to speak to people there.

* * * * * * * * 

Akira waves a hand at the little wire box on her kitchen counter, and before long a tiny image of Kouta appears there. He's cross legged, wearing the shirt and pants she gave him on his last birthday. She knows he doesn't need to wear actual clothes - he can make anything he wants - but she appreciates the gesture. His hair's still blindingly blond. Looks nice on him.

"How was your big interview, neesan?" he asks excitedly. 

She laughs, and begins chopping carrots. "It was wonderful. I think. I had trouble with one question, but Kureshima-san... I mean Takatora, he keeps chiding me about that. Takatora told me that it's a new company, and the right attitude matters more than specific experience in every field. He said if I'm successful I could be head of customer service within two years." 

Kouta yells softly in celebration, and Akira sees tiny balloons and streamers pouring down over him. "I know it's too early to be definite, but that's great!" 

She pours the carrots tidily into the saucepan on the stove, then picks up his little box. It's about the height of her hand, from the base of her palm to the tip of her middle finger. He wobbles for a moment as she brings him to eye level, but she's smiling, and she can see the relief in his expression. He's not in trouble. 

"Tell me how you're doing. You were working on the section by the river today, you said?" 

"Yeah! Mai helped for a while with the water flow, then she went off to talk to the new guys from the next planet over. I took her lunch later. I found a family of these... otters, kinda? But they've got six paws. The youngest was stuck under a tree branch, but I had a talk to the trees and to the otters, too, and they'll coexist a bit more peacefully now. When you come visit, you can see them all if you like!"

"Sounds like you two are working very hard," Akira nods. "I'd like that very much. About that - I have another care package to go for you any time, Kouta. Some new clothes for you and Mai, some toiletries and a few books. Oh, and a music player, if you've figured out how to get electronic things to work there yet?" 

"Not quite yet, but I'm working on it! Thanks, neesan."

She kisses the air in front of the image of his nose, and puts him back down on the counter. "Any time. Now, tell me about what you'd like for Christmas."

* * * * * * * *

It's harder for Kaito to manifest, the further they get from his tree. They've been experimenting with a seedling, but Kaito hasn't manifested from it just yet. So Peco and Zack tend to plonk themselves down right at the base and talk to him.

Sometimes he doesn't come out. Sometimes they just sit and talk about Baron matters.

"We lost a good choreographer when Kenta moved to Nagano," Peco grouses. He plants his head on Zack's shoulder, then slides theatrically down Zack's front to rest his cheek on Zack's (good) leg. 

Zack's fingers start playing with Peco's hair. Peco makes a satisfied little noise, so Zack keeps going. "Yeah, I know. But you do really well, Peco, and those two new girls seem to be coming up with some stuff. I think Michiru's probably the most helpful there." 

There's a voice from behind them. "Talk to Ayase along with your new girl. I caught him once or twice making up his own moves, but he said he didn't want to show anyone. He might have changed his mind." 

Zack looks up, and smiles. "Will do." 

* * * * * * * *

Mai-san causes her little framework box to make a variety of noises before she manifests, and she never does so without him telling her that it's okay. The first few times it was a cascade of bells, but one time it was a pig snorting, and this last time was what sounded like Kouta-san burping.

She likes hearing him laugh.

"I'm here, Mai-san," he manages through the giggle, and she shimmers into view with an enormous smile on her face. He sits down at his desk and smiles back. He smiles more easily these days. He's allowed, even invited, to call her too. And Kouta-san. But he doesn't like pushing himself on them. He's grateful they keep in touch so regularly. 

"Micchi! I met the most amazing people today. They breathe helium, and have five genders, oh, and tails! I wish I had a tail! Um, let's see. Kouta and I will next visit a week from Monday, please tell everyone. Now tell me about your day?" 

* * * * * * * *

Days later...

* * * * * * * *

There's a blond-haired intruder in Takatora's office. 

He shuts the door, and sighs. 

"You could at least knock." It's an attempt at chiding. An attempt at seeming at all peeved.

Kouta shakes his head, and pushes himself off the edge of Takatora's desk, leaving a print of his behind in the tiny bit of dust that'd collected there. (And wasn't that weird. Takatora was actually okay with a little bit of mess these days. Only a little bit.)

"I did," he protests, reaching for Takatora with a laugh. "Your front desk let me in!" 

Takatora sighs harder, and wraps his arms around his diminutive godly friend. It's been too long since Kouta last visited.

* * * * * * * * 

There are too many of them to practise in the Gaim garage, so they're out in the plaza.

Rat, Chucky, Rika. Zack. Peco. Jounouchi and Oren, watching, with two big boxes of cakes. Micchi, Takatora and Akira sitting on a step together. Everyone else who could come from Raid Wild, from Red Hot, from Invitto and Baron and Gaim. 

Mai, and Kouta, both in Gaim clothes, stand in the centre. Mai gives Kouta a delighted look, and simultaneously they call out.

"Micchi! Takatora!"

"Neesan!"

Zack laughs, and gestures to Jounouchi and Oren. 

Peco inhales roughly, and Zack looks around. There's a shimmer in red and black on Peco's other side. Not too far from where they left the seedling (well watered, in shade). The shimmer nods at them, and there's a hint of a smile.

There's a flood of dancers which sweeps out, gathers up those who thought they wouldn't dance, then sweeps them back to the centre of the plaza. Akira's protest of not being a dancer, Takatora's mention of dignity, and sundry other protests are all roundly ignored. 

"You'll get it, niisan," Micchi says from next to him, holding his brother's hand tightly. "It's okay if you mess up at first." 

Kouta smiles over at his sister.

Chucky starts the music, leads the count.

They dance.


End file.
